Preocupaciones por la mañana
by milyp94
Summary: Makoto no quiere que Haru lo odie, Rin intenta ser amable con Nitori y Nagisa espera que Rei no le mienta [Makoharu] [Rintori] [Reigisa ][Mención a relaciones sexules ]


Preocupaciones por la mañana

Resumen: Makoto no quiere que Haru lo odie, Rin intenta ser amable con Nitori y Nagisa espera que Rei no le mienta [Makoharu] [Rintori] [Reigisa ][Mención a relaciones sexules ]

¡Hola! Si hay alguien de los que lee esto que comentó en mi one-shot Rintori "Justo debajo del ojo" Quiero darle las gracias pues me anime a escribir una fic usando tres parejas que me encantan y que pocas fics en español juntan en una historia.

También quiero agradecer a Isa, la autora de Splash Free! fic UA de la cual soy "Editora" , Quie también me animo a escribir esto.

La idea se me ocurrió cuando luego de leer lemons de estas parejitas me quedaba ¿y que pasa al otro día?. Al principio eran drabbles pero al final terminaron siendo un poquito más largos, espero que los disfruten x3

* * *

**OoO**

Era de mañana y Makoto dio un bostezo, tardo en reaccionar donde estaba y en cuanto recordó la noche pasada cuando había tenido su primera vez con Haru, realmente no podía pedir a otra persona para entregarle su virginidad, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una de esas que podía iluminar casi toda una ciudad.

Después de haber confesado sus sentimientos al de oscuros cabellos y que este le hubiera contestado con un asentimiento de cabeza con unas mejillas sonrojadas, todo comenzó a ir muy bien, pero siempre deseaba más, poco a poco unos simples besos no eran suficientes quería tocar esa piel y por las acciones de su ahora novio, sabía que el también. Bastaba la forma en que lo tocaba o como deslizaba la mano por su espalda cuando los besos subían de intensidad

Así que realmente no lo sorprendió cuando un día le pidió hacerlo, ambos no tenían experiencia en ese ámbito así que investigaron en internet para luego planear el día con exactitud, en el que los padres del castaño no iban a estar en la casa ni los pequeños Ran y Ren.

Todo fue demasiado perfecto, la forma en que Haru se sonrojaba, buscaba el contacto, como o acariciaba, lo cálido que era su interior y como gimió su nombre cuando acabo, sin olvidar los besos que se dieron antes de quedarse dormidos.

Pero lo más especial fue cuando escucho un _"Te amo_" por parte del de ojos azules, justo antes de que se acurrucara a un lado, mirándolo de frente, posición en la que habían amanecido.

- Te amo Haru…- susurro acomodando sus cabellos, ya se lo había dicho muchas veces pero nunca serían suficientes

Lo contemplo un rato más, pues su rostro quedaba enfrente, por lo que esperaba ser lo primero que vieran aquellos ojos de color azul, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo que realmente fue como una punzada a su corazón cuando recordó cómo debían estar las caderas de su amado: _No iba a poder nadar en todo el día_

Pero no era su culpa ¿verdad? Su pareja había sido el que había pedido más casi a gritos. _"Serás idiota aún así se va a enojar, o peor no me dirá nada y estará triste"_ pensaba agitado sin poder levantarse de la cama.

-Makoto –Con una suave sonrisa el otro joven parecía decirle buenos días, por lo que se sintió más tranquilo, aunque quizás era porque no sabía que no podría disfrutar de su amada agua.

- ¡Perdoname, Haru! - Una mirada interrogante apareció en el de cabellos negros pues no entendía lo que pasaba pero se quedo quieto pidiendo una explicación.

- ¿Por qué?

-No vas a poder nadar hoy , por mi culpa

- ..¿mn?

- Fui muy rudo ayer y va a ser doloroso nadar y yo se qu-

No pudo terminar la frase pues estaba siendo abrazado para luego sentir un suave beso en sus labios que podría ser interpretado como un "No importa, no me arrepiento" en "idioma Haru" y eso significo mucho para el de ojos verdes: "¿Sacrifico unos días de nadar para pasar una noche conmigo?" Pensó sorprendido.

- ¿Crees que no había pensado en eso?

- S-si.

-Esta mi bañera… y podríamos tomar un baño juntos…-

Sonaba frío como todo lo que decía el de ojos azules, pero con la cara tierna que ponía era claro que era verdad.

-¡De acuerdo!

Makoto ya no se sentía mal y se dedico a consentir a Haru todo lo que pudo el resto del día, cargándolo para que no se moviera mucho y el también fue consentido, con caballa y sexo en la bañera…

**OoO**

Una alarma sonó muy temprano en el cuarto que Rin compartía con Aiichiro Nitori y como de costumbre el de cabellos rojizos se enderezo de la cama, dispuesto a hacer su rutina de forma automática, hasta que notó que algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo abrazaba y estaba despertando.

-¿Rin-senpai va ir a correr?

Se quedo atontado viendo esas mejillas sonrojadas en la piel pálida del menor, sus cabellos despeinados, sus labios algo hinchados con chupetones en todo su cuello y casi sonrió, al ver sus dientes marcando esa piel. No encontraba alguna palabra para describir lo de la noche pasada, o bueno quizás sí sería algo como _"sorpresivo_" o _"desenfrenado_" Lo cual eran bastantes contrarías

-Ya hice ejercicio en la noche, así que duérmete. – Contesto algo brusco aunque casi riendo al ver la alterada reacción de su compañero cuando entendió el doble sentido de las palabras por lo que antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar y hablar lo acurruco en su pecho para luego dejar un beso en la mejilla donde estaba su lunar

Durmió un buen rato, pero el hambre termino por despertarlo y suponía que el menor debería de estar muy cansado además de adolorido, así que decidió traer el desayuno. Se levantó con cuidado para recoger las ropas que regadas por la habitación y tomar algo limpio para ir por la comida.

En la cafetería decidió ignorar las miradas extrañas _(pues casi siempre era Nitori quien iba a comprar, por lo que cuando regresaba tenía su comida lista)_ para dedicarse a pensar sobre lo sucedido.

El más bajo le había confesado su amor hace unas semanas y aunque no lo había aceptado el se sentía atraído por esa personalidad tan alegre y servicial no era suficiente,_ "Quizás si pueda enamorarme"_ le había dicho aquella vez, pero todo exploto ayer, unos jóvenes molestaban a su kohai por lo que de inmediato empezó a intervenir, casi se metió en un lió pero se sintió bien haberlo salvado, entonces descubrió que se empezaba a enamorar. Y cuando llegaron al cuarto recibió un suave beso como _"recompensa_" pero las cosas subieron de tono hasta que Ai fue suyo, estaba seguro que no olvidaría todas las expresiones de felicidad y entrega de su ahora amante

Cuanto llego al cuarto vio al de cabellos plateados vistiéndose de forma torpe, era claro que no se podía parar

-¡Senpai! -Gritó alegremente con las mejillas sonrojadas, como si fuera un milagro verlo ahí

- ¿Qué?..-Dejo el café y los paquetes de galleta en su escritorio.

- Pensé que usted iba a otra parte, como a ver a Nanase-san o a Iwatobi

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Por estar arrepentido por lo de ayer- Como siempre de hablador dijo lo que pensaba- Como amanecí solo

-Fui a comprar el desayuno

- ¿Me compro el desayuno?

-Si, eso hace un novio ¿no?

Ahora parecía el más bajo parecía que se iba a desmayar de la sorpresa y Rin estuvo a nada de reir, era fácil adivinar lo que estaba pensando, aunque en el fondo se sentía mal, le había hecho el amor anoche ¿en verdad creía que era tan malo con él como para nada mas usarlo?

-Vamos a comer, Ai

-S-si senpai

De alguna manera iba a demostrar que no sería tan mala persona con él, como por ejemplo tener que prometer al Capitán que dejaría que le enviará una carta a su hermana, para poder faltar a la práctica y poder pasar el resto cuidando a su kohuai

**OoO**

Nagisa fue el primero en despertar, era algo fuera de lo común contando que era muy dormilón y que Rei era alguien muy puntual y ordenado, pero en estos momentos el de lentes se encontraba dormido profundamente y el rubio como siempre de alegre decidió levantarse de la cama.

Pero, había algo que lo hacia sentir mal, para haber sido su primera vez, el otro lo había hecho demasiado bien… quizás con demasiada experiencia, por lo que llego a pensar que le había mentido.

Una punzada de intenso dolor lo invadió en cuanto se puso de pie por lo que estaba seguro que iba a durar todo el día pero ¡No iba a quedarse acostado todo el día! Pensando de esa forma aprovecho para curiosear en la casa de su novio.

No era la primera vez que iba, ni que amanecía a ahí, pues solía quedarse para ver una película o intentar tomar la iniciativa para hacer otro tipo de actividades pero siempre recibía la negativa del otro, hasta que ayer claramente Rei tomo la iniciativa.

Fue más feliz con el hecho de no ser el mismo quien empezaba todo, razón por la que cuando pusieron _"manos a la obra_" fue mucho más feliz. Nunca había visto esa faceta del de cabellos azules y esperaba que nadie más la viera.

Seguía con su recorrido luego de haberse puesto solo ropa interior, hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención, un libro que decía _"Como hacerlo con hombres Vol I_" Y luego otro _"Sexo Homosexual_",_ "sexo entre chicos: versión para tontos"_ entre otros libros que eran de lo mismo.

Suspiro de alivio aunque llego a sentirse mal por haber dudado de el

De inmediato la mente del joven no podía con tanta ternura, imaginando al otro entrando a la biblioteca, buscando esos libros, luego leyéndolos, quizás practicando con si mismo u otros objetos. Unas imágenes tan adorables que simplemente no lo resistió

- ¡Rei -Chaaaan!..—Fue hacia la cama donde su amado todavía dormido y le dio varios besos en el rostro

- ¿Qué sucede, Nagisa?..-Estaba sorprendido por aquella actitud cuando en sus libros había leído que el dolor debía ser insoportable-

-¡Quiero una copia de esos libros!

El rubio contemplo como el rostro que amaba se cubría de rojo y sonrió felizmente

- Podría prestarte uno…-Tosió un poco mientras desviaba la mirada-

- ¡Hay que probar de todo! Encontrare lo que más te gusta!..-De inmediato fue por un libro.

El resto del día Nagisa tuvo demasiadas energías y Rei comprobó que los libros podían equivocarse

* * *

Si llegaron hasta el final: ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Me alegro que la hayan terminado y que les gusten estas tres parejitas 3

Dejen comentario es gratis


End file.
